


Cavemen and Commandos

by Ranmaru



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: LotR filming in NZ, M/M, When they were young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranmaru/pseuds/Ranmaru
Summary: Orlando doesn't know it's a costume ball. Viggo makes a purchase that makes everything okay...





	Cavemen and Commandos

**Author's Note:**

> A fic that ran away from me based on a prompt. My take on the 2000 costume ball attended by the LotR cast and crew. Originally posted on LJ in 2007. Beta'd by Gatty.

“It’s a what?”

Viggo shook out the black silk shirt he’d asked Henry to ship from the States and frowned at the sharp creases in the fabric. He held it up and wrinkled his nose at the smell of mothballs. “Costume party.”

Orlando dropped down on the couch with a huff. “No one told me that.”

“Actually, I told you that. About a month ago when PJ began planning it.” Viggo threw the shirt at his young lover and grinned when Orlando snatched the shirt from his head and coughed. “Obviously, you weren’t listening.”

“Were we having sex at the time?”

“Surprisingly enough, no we weren’t.” Viggo rummaged through the box the shirt had come in, tossing crumpled up newspaper over his shoulder. “I think we were eating.” He gave a triumphant ‘ha!’ and held up his prize: a small, white tube that Orlando figured was paint. “My kid is a fucking genius.”

Orlando sniffed the shirt in his hands, coughed again and tossed it to the other end of the couch. “If he’s such a fucking genius, he would have had that shirt laundered. It reeks.”

“It’s older than you are,” Viggo muttered, setting the tube aside and digging into the box again.

“Brilliant. Are you going as Death? Being so old and all?” Orlando smirked and dodged a newspaper ball.

“Zorro.” Viggo waved a strip of black cloth. “Exene reminded me.”

“Reminded you?”

“Halloween, 1986. She went as a geisha girl and I was Zorro.” Viggo grinned and looked at nothing in particular. Orlando found himself a little annoyed by that.

“Weren’t geisha girls just intelligent whores?” Orlando sniped.

Viggo frowned. “What’s the matter with you?”

“Nothing.”

“Orli.” Viggo sighed and abandoned the box to lean over his lover, hands on either side of Orlando’s head. “We’ll figure out a costume for you.”

“I’ll just go as a punk or something.” He rubbed a hand over his shaved head.

“I’m sure Exene still has some stage clothes from the guys…” Viggo heaved himself back before Orlando’s fist could touch him.

*

Orlando couldn’t stop staring. Tight, soft and just a little shiny, the leather pants hugged every curve and crease of Viggo’s legs, accentuating his ass and powerful thighs. Lovingly cupped his crotch. And they laced up the back, the ends of the ties brushing over Viggo’s butt like the best kind of tease.

“I take it you like?” Viggo turned to the side, bent one knee and rubbed his hand down his naked, flat stomach, fingers disappearing beneath the waistband of the pants.

“Fuck me,” Orlando breathed.

Viggo grinned, his free hand reaching back to fiddle with the ends of the tie. “I thought they might have that reaction. Except…” He slowly pulled the bow loose. “You…would be fucking me.”

“Bloody hell Vig.” Orlando took a step forward. “Where…?”

“Leather shop in Wellington. Thought they might have something for Aragorn, but turns out, they had something for me instead. Thought they’d work for my Zorro costume.” Viggo turned around to put his back to Orlando and glanced back over his shoulder; both hands now busy untying the laces.

“You’re not wearing these outside of this house,” Orlando said, or rather growled. He slapped Viggo’s hands away and cupped his hands over his lover’s ass. “I’d go crazy, thinking about how easy it would be to just untie the back and fuck you.”

“Thinking is good and all…” Viggo turned around again and wrapped his arms around Orlando’s neck, rubbing his whole body against the younger man. “But I prefer action.” He pressed his forehead to Orlando’s and closed his eyes. “These pants don’t leave a lot of room for a hard-on,” he murmured and Orlando laughed a little breathlessly.

“Let me help you with that, Mr. Mortensen.”

“Thank you very much, Mr. Bloom.”

*

“You’re seriously going to wear them?” Orlando heard the pleading tone in his voice but it couldn’t be helped.

Viggo shook his head. “Zorro can’t wear blue jeans.” He leaned down to pick up the leather pants lying on the bed but they were snatched away by Orlando who balled them up and clutched them to his chest.

“You can’t. For my sanity.” Orlando got up and backed towards the door.

Viggo took a cautious step forward. “I have a cape,” he said, keeping his tone even. “No one will see the lacings.”

“But I’ll know they’re there! I’ll be hard all fucking night!” Orlando bumped his elbow on the door frame but simply stepped to the side, ignoring the pain. “I can’t go to a party with a tent in my pants!”

“We’ll fuck before we go. We have time,” Viggo said after a glance at the digital clock on his nightstand. "Plenty of time to blow your mind.”

Orlando almost agreed and then he got an idea. “Okay, yeah.” He held the soft bundle out for Viggo. “Here.”

Viggo frowned at Orlando, suspicious of the sudden change in attitude, and retrieved his pants. “What are you up to?”

“Nothing.” Orlando pulled his shirt over his head. “Just horny.”

Viggo didn’t respond and after a while, he forgot what he’d been so worried about.

*

They were just about to enter the ballroom, Viggo’s cape swirling regally behind him, a plastic sword dangling at his side, when Orlando put his hand on Viggo’s arm, bringing them to a halt.

Orlando was dressed in a tailored, white suit and black shirt, eyes heavily outlined in kohl. When Viggo had asked who he was supposed to be, Orlando had just shrugged and said, “Didn’t Zorro’s enemies always wear white?” Viggo didn’t ask about the eyeliner. He also didn’t ask how many Zorro movies his lover had seen.

“Vig, there’s something I need to tell you.” Orlando quickly glanced around to see if anyone was within hearing distance.

“Yes?”

The younger man leaned close and whispered in Viggo’s ear. “I’m not wearing any underwear.”

“What?!”

“And I have a condom and lube in my pocket.” Orlando smiled. “Something to think about.” He kissed Viggo on the cheek and sauntered away to join the party.

Viggo scowled, adjusted himself and followed.

*

Viggo lasted two hours and seven minutes. Orlando couldn’t stop snickering as he was dragged from the ballroom and down the hall. There were several people milling about, a tiny Darth Vader waved and Orlando waved back happily. He wasn’t sure where Viggo was taking him, as long as he got laid when he got there.

They ended up in a dark, deserted room with a long table surrounded by black chairs on wheels. Orlando had a moment to wonder if the chairs were leather before he was pushed into a wall and kissed. Viggo’s leg pressed between his was rubbing his rapidly hardening cock.

“All night,” Viggo gasped, hands busy untying the cord around his neck to let the cape flutter to the floor. “All I’ve been thinking about is sucking you off.” The thin belt and sword dropped next. "Again."

Orlando loved that Viggo considered two hours ‘all night’ but then those two hours had been so fucking long. “I’ve been thinking about your ass.” He sucked in a breath when Viggo bit his neck. “Hell Vig, don’t leave a mark!” He yanked off the silk cloth that was Viggo’s mask and stuffed it in his pants’ pocket.

Viggo pulled back with a smirk. “Don’t want everyone to know what we were up to?”

Orlando sighed. “Not like they couldn’t figure it out. It shouldn’t be No-ego Viggo, it should be NeanderViggo.”

“Your fault.” Viggo made quick work of Orlando’s pants and then there was a breeze and Orlando smiled at his lover who slowly knelt down, hands rubbing Orlando’s thighs. He helped take off Orlando’s shoes and the pants were kicked to the side.

“It’s very…interesting, not wearing…” Orlando groaned, eyes closing as Viggo’s mouth turned his mind to mush. His orgasm, which came much too quickly, made him clench his hands in Viggo’s hair and grit his teeth to keep from crying out.

“Bloody hell,” he moaned, stumbling even with Viggo’s arm around his waist, to sit in one of the chairs. “How can I fuck you now?” He covered his groin and melted into the curve of the chair. The skin of his butt stuck to the fake leather.

“You’re young,” Viggo said, his voice shaky. Orlando opened his eyes to see Viggo pushing his leather pants down, his erection creating a bulge in his tight briefs. Briefs which then joined the pants around Viggo’s ankles. Viggo grinned and spread out his arms. “Inspiration.”

“You want me to come three times in less than four hours,” Orlando whined, even as he got hard again, with a little help from his hand. He stuck his tongue out at Viggo who retorted by beginning to stroke his own erection. “Um…”

Orlando stood, stepped over to his pants and found the condom and packet of lube in his pocket. He grabbed Viggo’s cape and spread it out on the floor before laying down, hands laced behind his head. “Ready when you are.”

Viggo laughed. “You had to make this difficult.” He gestured to the pants around his ankles. “I’m wearing boots.”

“Shit.” Orlando scrambled up, winced and cupped himself. “This one’s going to hurt,” he muttered. “Over the table?”

“Will you tell me to bend over and take it like a man?” Viggo asked, cautiously inching forward until he was close enough to lay his hands flat on the table.

“No, I was thinking more like relax and think of England.” Orlando slapped Viggo’s ass. There wasn’t even a jiggle. “I need to work out more.” He ripped open the foil packet and rolled on the condom before slicking up. “You need me to…?”

“No, just go slow until I tell you not to.” Viggo dropped to his elbows and let his head hang.

Orlando’s willpower and two previous orgasms were the only things that kept him from coming as soon as he was inside his lover. He could hear Viggo panting; feel the way his sides shuddered with each breath. Orlando leaned forward until his forehead was resting on Viggo’s back. “This isn’t going to last long,” he warned.

“No shit,” Viggo replied as he reached down to fist his cock. “Move.”

It didn’t last long and that pissed Orlando off to no end. Fucking Viggo was the best thing about being alive and he was popping like a teenager – twice! Viggo followed soon after, straightening up slightly, his hand working furiously on his prick. He made a noise like something between a whimper and a grunt, body tensed and shaking. Orlando rubbed his back until the tremors passed and Viggo relaxed, head pillowed on his arms.

“Think they expect to clean up come stains after a party?” Orlando asked as he tossed out the condom and snagged a few tissues from a convenient box on a table near the door. He dabbed at his sensitive and utterly spent cock then returned to Viggo with another handful which the older man gratefully used on himself, then the surface of the table.

“In the bathrooms, maybe. Not sure about unused conference rooms.” Viggo handed the wad back to Orlando who made a face and threw the used tissues away as Viggo redressed. Orlando tugged on his pants and stepped into his shoes, turning in time to see Viggo pluck the cape from the floor and swing it up and around so it billowed around him as he tied the cord at his neck.

“Show off.” Orlando took a couple steps, winced and scowled. “Ow.”

“Problem?” Viggo glanced back at the table, hesitated as if he was about to check to make sure he’d cleaned it properly, before shrugging and approaching the younger man.

“I think…chafing…” Orlando looked down. “I might need to go home soon.”

“Just had to go commando,” Viggo said, shaking his head. “I could have warned you, if you’d asked.”

“That wasn’t the point,” Orlando gritted. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “It’s mind over matter.”

“Penis.”

“Huh?”

“Mind over penis,” Viggo explained. He tapped his lover on the nose as he walked out of the room.

“If I had that kind of control,” Orlando muttered as he very carefully followed. “I’d have worn underwear.”

Viggo just laughed.


End file.
